Hungry Hippos Minutes 22-02-11
Hungry Hippos Minutes 22-02-11 'Attending:' Milda Dorota Kamilija Natasha Anouk 'Excused:' Debora 'Absent:' Kathrina (Without communication towards any member of the group) 'Tips from the expert:' *we can also ask for a full scale study about the effect of pro-ana websites, instead of a warning pop up. Since this might be easier to realise (Parliament is more likely to grant this.) *we can also ask webhosts to refuse pro-ana websites. There are two possible methods we can use for our campaign: (see the squares) *Write a petition/letter to MP('s). #Look for female MP's #try to get MP's from all different parties, but especially the ones from the Lib. Dem and the conservatives because those have the most members in parliament at the moment (and therefore the most support). #look at the recent speeches the MP's have made, so that you can determine whether they are likely to support your campaign or not. #Ask your MP to make an 'early day motion' (on their website.) #then ask as many MP's as possible to sign this motion #Ask people to ask their MP's to sign this motion *You can also ask your (own) MP to hand over your petition to the MP of Health. #If the MP wants to do this then try to arrange some media attention. *You can also send a petition to your MP and ask her to read it out loud in Parliament, so that the MP's can petition for or against it. After the petition is done the letter will be send to the relevant deparment (Health in our case) and this department will get back with an answer to the senders of the letter (us). Furthermore: *Theyworkforyou.com --? shows all recent speeches and which MP have given them. 'Decisions:' *We (can) also ask webhosts to block Pro-ana websites - or to implement a warning before people can enter the website. *We will receive the petition form through our emails. After we have received the emails we will print them out ourselves and we will try to get as many signatures as possible during the period of (probably) one week. *Our Campaign Name will be: Contra-ana. *Our Campaign Slogan will be; Starve the Pro-anorexia websites! *Our Campaign Emblem will be: a thin figure with a thick shadow (see added pictures as examples). 'Tasks:' Debora, if you have any issues with the tasks we set you with, then please feel free to contact us and then we can see if we can solve the problem. Kamilija, because you had only one task appointed, and because I realised we still need to fill in the Research dossier, I have appointed this as another task for you. If you have any issue with this then please feel free to contact us and then we can see if we can solve the problem. Dorota: 1) Will put the statistics she found on the facebook page. 2) Will search the web for possible institutions that could cooperate with us, or to whom we can send our letters. (like the BBC and the European Union.) 3) together with Milda: will create a digital petition so that people can sign this on the facebook page. Anouk: 1) will write an article about anorexia for the facebook page. 2) together with Natasha: will write the letter template that, eventually will be send to all people we select. Kamilija: 1) will make the petition form and send it to everyone as quickly as possible. 2) can you fill in the Research Dossier? This actually already should have been done, so therefor we can not put it on hold any longer. You can find the form in the Research Dossier Folder in the Hungry Hippos folder. And of course the necessary researched information can be found in the research folders. Milda: 1) will contact her acquaitance working within the EU. She will ask him to support us; to spread the word of our campaign among his collegeaus within the EU, to become a member of our facebook page and if he would like to make a citation about our campaign to show his support for our cause. 2) together with Dorota: will create a digital petition so that people can sign this on the facebook page. Natasha: 1) Will search the internet for MP that are most likely to be favourable to our cause and from whom we are most likely to receive support. 2) Will search the internet to see which webhosts operate within the UK, so that we can also send our letter to them. 3) together with Anouk: will write the letter template that, eventually will be send to all people we select. Debora: 1) Can you try to get citations from doctors, anorexia specialists and maybe some victims about our campaign, the influence of Pro-Ana sites etc. We would like her to ask them to spread the word about our campaign, to ask them to become a member of our facebook page and of course she can also ask them to sign the petition. 2) Can you draw the emblem of our campaign. (It is your decision whether to use a mirror (like in the image) or a shadow. It is, of course, necessary to minimize the emblem and still being able to clearly see it. Kathrina: As discussed with Aga we have not set any tasks to Kathrina. She will contact Kathrina first. We will do nothing unless Kathrina contacts us. 'Next meeting:' Tuesday 8 March, at 16.00 in the seminar room. Good luck with your tasks! AnoukBeijleveldMDX 21:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) MildaMackeviciuteMDX 01:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) (NatashaArtwellMDX 10:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC)) DorotaPikulMDX 17:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) KamilijaTraskinaMDX 19:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC)